


Platonic Love Story

by burningDarkness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Isak and Even being inseparable, Jonas feeling neglected, LITERALLY, M/M, That's it, also there's alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningDarkness/pseuds/burningDarkness
Summary: Jonas is jealous about all the attention Isak was giving Even lately, totally forgetting his best friend over it.(Even though Jonas wouldn't call it jealous, because he had chill, alright? He could handle it.)





	Platonic Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly because I adore Isak and Jonas' friendship.
> 
> Enjoy!

Many people told Jonas that he was a very laid-back kind of guy, and Jonas liked it that way. He wasn’t easily stressed out, he could deal with his feelings in a not over the top kind of way, and he always made time to think before he spoke. Life was chill like this. No unnecessary drama, no misunderstandings, it was easy, really. 

So Jonas found himself a little confused about the feelings he had about Isak and Even’s relationship. Not that there was anything wrong with their relationship as such, it was just... The way they handled it. 

The thing was that Jonas and Isak used to hang out all the damn time, after school, on weekends, they had sleepovers, alone, with friends, at parties, at home, doing whatever. They were just together all the time, always reluctant to separate from each other. They even texted in class sometimes, either because it was boring or because they already missed each others company. They had known each other for forever, but Isak’s new relationship with Even just made the way they used to be impossible. 

Jonas, of course, liked how Isak was always happy now, not complaining as much as he used to and smiling much more often. But it was really hard for Jonas to adapt to another person in Isak’s life, another person who was close to Isak, probably even closer than Jonas, another person who knew everything about his best friend. And to be honest, Jonas just couldn’t stand it. 

It was not that he didn’t like Even, not at all. How could anyone not like Even, seriously? He just didn’t like his relationship with Isak. But not the relationship as such, just how Jonas himself had to adapt to it. Isak and he had always been a certain way, and now they weren’t anymore, because of Even. Not that he blamed Even for it. That kind of brought Jonas’ problem to a point.

Isak had way less time for Jonas. Every time they would normally hang out, they just didn’t anymore. When Jonas asked Isak if he had time after school or on weekends, his answer was always the same. He wanted to spend his time with Even rather than Jonas. Not that he actually put it like that, but it was implied and it definitely felt like that to Jonas. 

Even if they hung out together with friends, Isak was always, and Jonas meant always, glued to Even’s side. Jonas was surprised they didn’t also go to the bathroom together. It was the same at parties they attended together. Normally, Jonas and Isak would stand with a group of other people, drink and chatter away or take a smoke outside, Jonas would point out all the hot girls he had hooked up with and Isak would laugh and nod, teasing Jonas for his taste in girls. 

Now he went around with Even who had always thrown an arm around his shoulders and more often than not pressed kisses to the side  
of Isak’s face and in his hair. Isak didn’t like to smoke in Even’s presence because Even himself couldn’t, and Jonas got that, but he didn’t get why Isak didn’t just leave Even’s side for two fucking minutes to come out with Jonas and Magnus and Mahdi and take his smoke. Instead, Jonas found them making out in a corner, whispering sappy things to each other. Jonas knew what it felt like to be in love, but come on, it was a party, no time for sappy stuff here. 

So yeah, Jonas missed Isak, because he’d never had a better friend and he fucking needed Isak. Who else could he tell everything that was worrying him and who else could make his worries disappear with just a few sentences and an uplifting smile? 

Really, the situation was serious and Jonas needed to do something about it. Nothing drastic like breaking Isak and Even up, because everyone could see just how in love they were and the whole school got bets running on when they would get married, and Jonas wasn’t cruel, he just wanted a little more of his best friend back. 

So, the question was, how could he get Isak to understand what Jonas wanted without making him upset and without it resulting in damaging Isak and Even’s relationship? It was a tricky question, but Jonas was sure he could handle it. If he just stayed calm, he could come with a solution to almost everything, so it would be fine... Wouldn’t it?

~

It was a few hours later when Jonas noticed how unbelievably stupid he was. Because how should he talk to Isak alone when his exact problem was that Isak was never alone anymore? So, Jonas could either text him, which he thought was a little impersonal for such an important topic, or just talk to Even too. Jonas knew he should probably do just that because this was about Even too, but he wanted to talk Isak alone first because he was convinced that Even’s arm around his shoulders and is lips on Isak’s hairline during this conversation wouldn’t work in Jonas’ favour. 

So there was only one possibility left, which was to wait for one of the rare moments where Isak was without Even for a minute or two. Yes, Jonas would do just that, wait to get Isak alone and then swipe right in and talk to him. How difficult could that be?

~

Too fucking difficult for a guy like Jonas to manage, apparently. It’s been well over a week since he’d made the decision to talk to Isak and he still didn’t find just the right moment to talk to his best friend. It was as Even was just a constant against Isak’s side. Which, okay, they were together, but spending this amount of time together should be considered unhealthy. 

So Jonas waited. 

It was about another week until he saw his chance. 

In hindsight, it maybe wasn’t the best idea to talk to Isak on a party when they were both tipsy, on the edge of being drunk and Even just went to go the toilet and could be back at any given moment, but Jonas was desperate, okay? There was only so much time away from Isak Jonas could manage at once; they had been friends for forever, so who could blame him if he wanted things to go back to how they used to be between the two of them? 

As soon as Even disappeared into the crowd of people- sweaty bodies that were moving against each other in a way they called dancing, but was really just a bunch of drunk teenagers grinding against each other- Jonas turned to Isak abruptly, so abruptly that it made his head spin. 

“Isak”, he started eloquently. Isak looked at him with glazed over green eyes and a crooked grin. “What’s up, bro?”, he asked happily and Jonas remembered once again what a happy drunk Isak was, even though you wouldn’t expect it with his usual grumpy attitude. Seeing Isak smile made Jonas smile in return and with a little more confidence, he started off: “You know how we used to hang out?” He didn’t know why he was being so vague, normally he just straight out said what bothered him. Probably the alcohol. 

Isak frowned at him. “Uh, yeah? I mean, we still hang out though.” And yes, they did hang out, but not nearly as often as before. Not since Even. It was probably the alcohol again that made him say exactly that. (Or was it? At least now he was being blunt as always. The purple stuff Magnus made him drink earlier was really messing with his head.) 

Isak’s frown deepened. “Okay”, he said way too calmly for his intoxicated state and the accusation Jonas had just made. After that, Isak was silent for a long time. So long, in fact, that Jonas grabbed his shoulder and asked: “You okay there, buddy?” Isak looked up at him. “Just thinking”, he answered and it was probably (again) because of the alcohol that Isak’s thinking process was so much slower than usual. 

“So... you want me to spend less time with Even?”, he asked a little confused after another minute or so, and he sounded actually a little hurt. “No, no!”, Jonas was quick to assure him, even though that was basically what he wanted, even though he wouldn’t phrase it quite like that. “I was just thinking”, he continued, “that we spend much less time together now that you have Even. Which, of course, is fine, he’s your boyfriend, but it’s like you just always hang out with him instead of me, and I mean always.”

Isak was quiet again and Jonas tried to remember if he maybe had had some of that purple stuff too.

“I agree, you should spend a little more time with your friends, Isak”, a new voice joined in, one that Jonas easily recognized as Evens’. Sure enough, a second later an arm was lazily slung around Isak’s shoulders and Isak’s eyes lit up as he turned to his boyfriend and kissed his cheek, despite them only having been apart for a few minutes.

It was only then that Jonas comprehended the meaning behind Even’s words. Had Even, who was absolutely infatuated with Isak, just agreed that Isak should spend less time with him to spend more time with Jonas instead? Well, he hadn’t said Jonas in particular, but  
Jonas was pretty sure that he counted under the category “Friend” when it came to Isak. 

Well, that was a surprise, but a pleasant one. 

Isak blinked at Even and then blinked at Jonas and then averted his gaze, mumbling: “Was I really neglecting you that much, Jonas?” Jonas panicked for a second, because Isak was making it sound much more serious than it actually was and also because Isak’s bubbly drunk mood had disappeared that quickly. But instead of waiting for an answer Isak continued: “Well, we can change that.” And it was probably the alcohol, the alcohol that seemed to do everything for them this night, that made Isak that straightforward when he was normally- other than Jonas- one to talk around things instead of just saying them. 

But Isak smiled at Jonas for once instead of Even and Jonas realized how much he had missed only that. Having Isak’s undivided attention, having his best friend only smile at him. And he had promised to hang out with Jonas more in the future. Maybe starting serious conversations when being slightly drunk wasn’t an idea as bad as Jonas had originally thought.

~

It was only three days later that Isak texted him in Jonas’ maths class.

From: Isak  
(13:09)  
Wanna hang out later? Even’s not home

Jonas grinned and texted back.

To: Isak  
(13:14)  
Sure. We getting Kebab before?

His grin only widened when he got Isak’s reply.

From: Isak  
(13:16)  
Sure

Maybe it could be like it had been. Isak should be able to fit both, a boyfriend and a best friend in his life after all, shouldn’t he?


End file.
